


no more hot-headed saturdays

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Air conditioning is the only thing that separates us from the beasts. (Kris/Fem!Yeol)





	no more hot-headed saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

“All right, that’s enough,” Chanyeol says loudly from her spot in front of the fan, eyes closed. The blades whip her short red hair back from her face, drying it after her third cold shower of the day. “It’s already broken, you don’t need to tear it off the damn wall.”

Kris pounds the air conditioning unit one last time with a frustrated shout and stalks across the room to stick his face in the freezer again.

“Should we go out?” Chanyeol asks, leaning back against the bedframe and stretching her legs out on either side of the fan. She tugs at the hems of her denim cutoffs, wondering why she’s even wearing pants at all. “Maybe we can find a cafe or something with aircon, hole up there until the landlord calls you back?”

“You say that like you’re the only person in the city who’s had that idea today,” Kris snaps, voice slightly muffled by the dull whir of the refrigerator’s motor.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows creep up toward her hairline. “No need to shoot the messenger, bitch,” she retorts, balling up a stray sock and chucking it at his head. “I’m just trying to help.”

Kris accepts the blow with a sigh, turning around with a rueful expression on his face. “I know. I’m sorry.” He closes the freezer door and moves toward Chanyeol, easing his lanky frame down next to her on the floor, pillowing his head on a pile of dirty laundry.

“I had no idea the heat makes you this cranky,” Chanyeol murmurs, reaching over to push Kris’s sweaty hair back from his face, the strap of her tank top creeping down her shoulder. His eyes fall shut and she smiles down at him, lips gradually curling into a smirk. “You should take a shower, cool off.”

Kris cracks an eye open, eyebrows furrowing in suspicion. “Shower, huh?”

Chanyeol nods, biting on her lower lip and fanning herself with one hand. “I’m still hot.”

“Well then,” Kris says, sitting up so quickly it makes Chanyeol flinch, “I guess that settles it.”

He clambers to his feet, extending a hand to pull Chanyeol up as well. He tugs her up a little too hard, her hips colliding with his thigh, and he wraps an arm tightly around her waist to keep her from stumbling. Chanyeol’s hands clutch at his t-shirt; this close to him, she catches the scent of his shower gel beneath the musky smell of sweat clinging to his skin.

“You know why you’re so hot?” Chanyeol says, and Kris grins, preparing for a cheesy line in response. She puts a finger over his mouth to stop him, pursing her lips in a combination of amusement and mild disdain. “You’re wearing too much clothing.”

Kris looks down at his t-shirt and shorts, then back up at Chanyeol. “... We’re wearing the same thing.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong,” Chanyeol says, slipping her hands under the hem of Kris’s t-shirt and tugging out the tank top he’s wearing underneath. “Layers? In _July?_ If I were a dude, I’d be wearing nothing but boxers in this heat.”

“You could just do that anyway,” Kris says, leering at Chanyeol’s breasts, held back by a neon green tank top and nothing else. His hands creep down, sliding into her back pockets while he bows his head to rub noses with her. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Chanyeol barks in laughter, wriggling out of his grasp and lazily making her way toward the bathroom. Her hands drop to the button on her shorts, deftly unfastening and unzipping them and letting them drop to her feet, purple boyshorts peeking out from beneath her tank top. She glances over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow expectantly before slowly dragging the tank top over her head and letting it slip from her fingers.

It’s a few moments before she breaks eye contact with Kris, stepping into the bathroom and pushing the door closed long enough to push her undies down and ball them up, flinging them out the door in Kris’s general direction. She flicks on the faucet to test the water temperature, then pulling the knob to turn on the shower head and ducking under the lukewarm spray. She turns around, drenching her hair again and pushing it back from her face before turning back to the mirror in time to see Kris slip through the doorway behind her.

“What took you so long?” Chanyeol sighs and leans back against his chest when he encircles her waist with his arms.

“Too many layers,” he teases, curling his fingers into her sides to tickle her and laughing when she practically jumps out of her skin, spraying water everywhere. He kisses the curve of her neck. “And I may have gotten distracted thinking about your naked body until I realized I could just go in the bathroom and _see_ it.”

“Yeah, you do seem a little happy to see me,” Chanyeol says, grinning slyly at his reflection in the mirror as she grinds back against him playfully, briefly. She untangles herself from the clutch of his arms and pushes him under the cool spray. “Down, boy.”

Kris sputters, laughing as he pushes his hair out of his eyes and tips his head back, letting the cool water soak his hair and trickle down his back. “Mm, this feels so good,” he sighs, running his hands up and down Chanyeol’s arms before looping his own arms around her shoulders and drawing her in close, her cheek pressed against his collarbone. “I’m in love with a genius.”

“Who, me?” Chanyeol snorts, goosebumps blooming all down her chest where the water trails down between their bodies.

“No, the other genius,” Kris drawls, patting the back of her head consolingly even as Chanyeol wrinkles her nose and digs her knuckles into his ribs in a playful threat. He laughs, turning Chanyeol around to duck her head under the water. “Yes, you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Chanyeol says in a shrill voice, spitting out water and shaking her head, flinging droplets of water onto Kris’s face.

She smiles anyway, and Kris laughs, lifting his hands to push her hair back and mold it into a mohawk before smoothing it down again. “What?” she murmurs bashfully, lightly punching him in the chest when she notices him gazing at her with a fond expression.

“Nothing,” Kris says, but the little smile on his face stays put. He cups her face in his hands, smoothing drops of water away from her cheeks with his thumbs. “I just can’t believe how much I love you.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Chanyeol says, pulling a face in spite of the fact that her heart is thumping wildly. She holds a hand up to her cheek. “I think I just sprouted, like, five cavities.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Kris complains, kissing her nose. “I was going to add how much I love your boobs, too. Like, you have a truly exceptional rack and I am enjoying _this_ —” He gestures towards their bodies, flush against one another. “—very much. We should do this more often.”

“Aaaaand you ruined it,” Chanyeol says with mock seriousness, turning off the shower suddenly and ducking away from Kris, biting back a smile as she reaches for the door handle.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kris snickers, eliciting a squeal from Chanyeol when he grabs her around the waist and presses her up against the tiled wall, mouthing at her neck.

Chanyeol’s arms fly around his neck on instinct, giving her something to cling to when he slips his thigh between hers, one hand drifting up her ribcage. “ _Kris_ ,” she half-yelps when his hand settles on her breast, nipple already hard from their cold shower.

He reaches out to tug at the doorknob, and Chanyeol sighs in a combination of contentment when Kris tongues her earlobe, and resignation when the warm air starts to creep into the bathroom.

“I know,” he mumbles, sensing her frustration. He turns his head to kiss her full on the mouth, hard and searching, and Chanyeol tilts her face up toward his for better access, her lips parting to suck at his lower lip while her fingertips scratch gently at the back of his head.

His hand drops away from her chest to tap at her thigh, and Chanyeol whines into Kris’s mouth until he draws back to hitch her leg up and around his waist. “I wanna lay you down,” he whispers into her ear with a gentle smack to her other leg. “Up.”

If she were wearing panties, Chanyeol’s sure they’d be uncomfortably damp by now, with Kris’s hands splayed on her ass and her thighs clamped around his waist, his warm breath skittering over the slopes of her breasts as he maneuvers the two of them out of the bathroom. Her fingernails bite into his shoulders as he mouths at her collarbone and deposits her on their bed, the two of them dripping water all over the sheets and comforter. Chanyeol’s head sinks deeply into the pillow as Kris begins to kiss a line down her body, slowly, lazily, hands pushing Chanyeol’s hips firmly into the mattress. Her back arches into his mouth when he sucks her right nipple between his lips, tongue swirling around the hardened nub.

“Please,” Chanyeol keens, one hand sliding into his wet hair, fingertips scratching helplessly against his scalp. Her other hand presses against the damp skin of his lower back, pushing him down against her stomach, desperate for the touch of skin on skin.

Kris ignores her, pressing onward, his mouth trailing down her abdomen, tongue dipping into her navel briefly before he presses his nose into the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. Chanyeol shouts when Kris suddenly hitches her thighs up over his shoulders, pushing them apart and, with no warning, burying his face in her wetness. Her head slides down the pillow as she arches off the bed, Kris supporting her hips with his arms. He noses at her clit and briefly presses the flat of his tongue against her, warm breath sending streaks of heat through her body. Kris finally drags his tongue upward, savoring the taste; he’s so slow that Chanyeol contemplates strangling him with her thighs in a haze of lust-induced rage. (The fact that this image gets her even more wet would concern her more if Kris weren’t eating her out like a champ.)

He moans into her just then, and she whimpers in response, her hands slipping into his hair for something, anything to cling to.

“How can you— _fuck_ — be even more into this than I am?” Chanyeol gasps, her voice pitched a few notes above normal. “Do you have any idea— _fuck me do that again jesus christ_ — do you know how hot that is?”

Kris just chuckles darkly and parts his lips around her clit, flicking the hard little nub back and forth with the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol’s thighs are clenched tightly on either side of his head, so he relaxes his grip on her hips and slides one hand up her stomach to play with her breasts while the other creeps between her legs. He dips a finger into her, coating the tip in her fluids before crooking the digit backwards against the bony ridge just inside her entrance, earning a broken cry for his efforts.

“More,” Chanyeol rasps, throat dry from panting, and Kris is halfway there already, sliding a second finger inside of her, the pads of his fingertips pressing upwards. He kisses away from her clit, opening her up further with his tongue. The stretch stings on the surface, but she can feel that heavy warmth settling into her abdomen as he continues to lick and stroke at her most sensitive parts.

“You’re so good,” she croons, a dry sob escaping her lips when Kris’s tongue returns to her clit and he starts to work another saliva-slick finger into her. There’s nothing more erotic to her than Kris being nose-deep in her pussy, his head rocking back and forth in search of the spots that will make her scream and cling to his hair or the sheets, will turn her into a shaking, sobbing mess in his arms. “You’re the best, you’re _perfect_.”

She wonders briefly if he’s smiling when he draws a long, shaky moan from her lips as she comes, clenching around his hand like a vise, her clit pulsing between his lips as he continues to lap at the nub at a leisurely pace. It’s only when she clamps a hand around his wrist where he’s rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger that he eases his fingers out of her draws his tongue away with one last circle around her clit. He peers up at her, pointedly licking his lips, and Chanyeol attempts to laugh but it comes out more like a sob when she really gets a look at him. His face is glistening with the sheen of _her_ ; fuck, even his _eyelashes_ are stuck together.

“You’re _awful_ ,” she wails, pulling herself up to crawl into his lap and immediately seal their lips together.

Kris cups the back of her neck, the tip of his tongue flicking against hers in a manner reminiscent of what he’d been doing only a few minutes ago, making Chanyeol burn with need all over again. He kisses away from her lips shortly with a gentle smacking sound. “I thought I was perfect?” he murmurs against her cheek, letting her slip away from his grasp.

“I don’t know how I feel about you right now,” Chanyeol chatters as she slinks down into his lap, sparks bursting beneath her skin when Kris pushes her damp hair back from her head, thumbing her temple. He moans when her lips find their way to the crease of his hip joint, tongue tracing the muscular ‘v’ that draws her eyes to his hard and sorely neglected cock. Her mouth latches hungrily to the tip almost immediately, tongue dragging over the head and soaking up the shiny trail of precome dripping from the slit.

“Is this revenge head?” Kris groans, leaning back on his elbows and glancing down at her.

Chanyeol just drops her jaw and takes him in deeper, narrowing her eyes at him in a pointed _yes_. He throws his head back and chuckles, and Chanyeol feels his fingers curl into her hair, keeping her close while she bobs up and down on his dick. She hums around him, not caring about the saliva creeping past her lips, down his length, and between her fingers twisting back and forth along the base of his cock. After a few minutes, Chanyeol drags her lips up to the head again, tongue swirling around it before she pops off and tilts her head down to suck one of his balls into her mouth.

Kris hisses at the new sensation combined with the breeze from the fan blowing onto his wet dick, and grips her hair harder; she can feel the throbbing between her legs start up again. “Stop, stop,” he gasps, clamping his free hand around her hand on his cock.

Chanyeol lets his sack slide out from between her lips and pulls her legs up beneath her chest, pushing herself up into a seated position. She looks down at him as she wipes saliva from her chin, hair a mess, lips pink and swollen. “You never let me finish,” she sighs, trying not to look too pouty.

Kris practically springs off the bed, getting to his knees and pushing Chanyeol onto her back before she can even figure out what’s going on. He crawls between her knees again, chests flush this time, and flicks his tongue out to catch her left earlobe.

“But then you’d have to wait longer for me to fuck you,” he whispers, then lifts his face to watch her smirk morph into a silent expression of pleasure as he palms her pussy, the heel of his hand pressing into her clit. He crooks his two middle fingers inward with a smile. “And you’re so wet I don’t think you can wait anymore, can you, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol chokes on a moan and rolls her hips against his hand, desperate for that friction, but Kris pulls away, sticking a hand in between the wall and the mattress for a few seconds before coming up with a strip of condoms. He tears one off, ripping the foil away with his teeth and rolling the latex down over his cock. Chanyeol stretches her legs out briefly, then hooks her ankles together behind Kris’s back, caging him between her thighs just as he grips her hips and slides into her.

As slick as she is, it’s still a tight fit, and she sucks in a gasp at the short, sharp pain of that initial push. Kris is patient, knows she needs a minute to adjust, and Chanyeol welcomes distraction in the form of his lips meeting hers. She clutches his face and sighs into his mouth as he begins to move, hips pressing forward in slow, controlled rolls.

“I love this,” Chanyeol gasps, letting her fingers trail away from Kris’s face, arms falling back onto the bed. She slips one hand between their bodies to rub at her clit, sucking in a breath at how quickly it brings her toward the edge.

“What are you doing?” Kris grunts, stilling his movement. He looks down, groaning helplessly at the sight of Chanyeol getting herself off, but it doesn’t stop him from plucking her wrist away and holding it over her head, her other hand following shortly thereafter. He thrusts back into her, wringing a cry from her lips, and leans down to brush his lips against hers. He tilts his head back just far enough to catch her eyes. “Let me take care of you.”

She nods, shaking beneath him, and Kris takes that as his cue to duck his head, mouthing at one nipple while he thumbs at the other with his free hand. He pumps in and out of her in shallow thrusts, and Chanyeol can feel herself tightening around his length reflexively. Her fingers twist in the grip of Kris’s large hand to no avail, and she pants at the overstimulation, her whimpers gradually increasing in volume. 

“Kris,” Chanyeol whines, voice a high-pitched waver, “I’m gonna—”

And then she wails, clenching so hard around Kris’s cock he pulls out to stop himself from following with his own climax. He releases her wrists and she gingerly uncrosses her ankles, hissing at the ache settling into her thighs.

Kris bows his head to nuzzle at her neck, leaving kisses here and there. “Think you can go one more time?” he murmurs, smoothing the heel of his hand along her ribs.

“Mmmm,” Chanyeol sighs, petting his hair. “Only if you buy me _bingsu_ after.”

Kris laughs, pulling back to kiss her briefly before sitting up and gently smacking her upper thigh. “Green tea?”

Chanyeol rolls over, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. “Blueberry. With extra ice cream.”

“You got it,” he says, leaning over to kiss the base of her spine before he lines himself up, entering her again.

Chanyeol almost immediately gives up on holding herself up with her hands, choosing instead to wrap her arms around the pillow at the head of the bed, chest and face pressed into the mattress. The sharper angle makes Kris’s cockhead fall into her g-spot with every thrust, and she moans his name into the pillowcase repeatedly, pushing her hips back to meet his.

“Touch yourself,” Kris pants, fingertips biting into the tops of her thighs with each roll of his hips. “You can do it now, make yourself come.”

Chanyeol grunts into the pillow and pushes herself up on one elbow high enough to slip two fingers from her opposite hand into her mouth, wetting them sufficiently before slipping them between her thighs to circle her clit. Her jaw drops in silent pleasure at the combination of the warmth radiating from low in her belly and the pressure of Kris’s cock pounding into her. Chanyeol allows her fingers to rapidly rub back and forth, feeling that heat and pressure mounting beneath her fingers until they coalesce into orgasm, and she gushes into the sheets with a muffled scream.

Kris’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, and not long after that he pulls Chanyeol’s hips flush against his own, a rough shout tearing from his throat as he comes. Chanyeol’s so tight around him he almost has trouble extricating himself from her grasp, but he manages to ease out, letting her flop weakly into the pillows while he cleans himself up.

“Wow,” Chanyeol hears him say, and she rolls onto her side, glancing at him. He’s staring at the wet spot on the sheets where she’d squirted with something like amazement and admiration.

“I’ve never done that before,” she groans, covering her eyes with the heels of her hands. “Gross, now we have to wash the sheets _and_ the mattress cover.”

“Gross?” Kris snorts, lying down beside her and gathering her in his arms. “Try ridiculously hot. _We_ did that.” He kisses her forehead. “ _You_ did that.”

Chanyeol wriggles around, allowing Kris’s head to settle against her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair. “It _was_ pretty intense,” she murmurs thoughtfully. “But I believe we had a deal.”

Kris sighs, glancing up at her. “What, no cuddling?”

“It’s too hot to cuddle. You feel like a fur coat right now.” Chanyeol pushes ineffectually at his shoulder. “Go get my _bingsu_.”

He frowns at her.

“I’ll clean up while you’re out?” Chanyeol smiles winningly, patting his head.

Kris pulls himself away with a world-weary sigh, cracking a smile in spite of himself. “ _Fine_.”

“I love youuuuuuuu,” Chanyeol sing-songs as Kris pulls on his shorts and bends over to grab his t-shirt.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris scoffs, pulling the shirt over his head before ducking his head to kiss her one last time. He grabs his wallet and heads for the door. “Be back soon. Don’t put any clothes on.”

Chanyeol just makes kissy noises in response, waiting until the door closes behind him to roll off the bed and strip the sheets from the mattress. It’s not until she comes back from dropping the linens in the washing machine that she hears the familiar hum of the aircon kicking on.

Chanyeol scrambles for her phone, her laughter making it difficult to type out a message to Kris:

_You’ll never believe what just happened…_

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; author's note left pretty much as is.]
> 
>  **author’s note** : This is literally just porn. I’m pretty sure there’s a porno out there with this exact plot, or something like it. (“The heating went out! Oh no, we need to use our combined body heat to stay alive! Oops I accidentally my penis into your vag HOW SILLY OF ME!!!”) I blame Nancy and basically everyone else on Twitter for being a bunch of enablers. LOVE Y’ALL!!!!
> 
> Title is from Metric’s “Lost Kitten” ( _Synthetica_ is a great album and you should listen to it).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
